


Winged Out

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, D/s elements, Dom!Sam, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesomes, Top!Sam, Wing Fucking, Wing Kink, dom!Dean, sub!Lucifer, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Dean fuck Lucifer's wings
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Winged Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my SPN Kink Bingo Card!!
> 
> Square: Wincestifer

“Look at him, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he stared at their third in awe. 

“I  _ am  _ looking at him, De,” Sam sighed. “God, he’s  _ gorgeous,  _ isn’t he?” 

Lucifer was on the bed with his face down in the pillows and his ass high in the air. His legs were spread, exposing his already ruined hole. Simple knots kept his legs and arms spread wide. Dusty rose wings were out and spread open as far as the room would allow, fluttering gently in relaxed pleasure. 

“Yes, he is,” Dean agreed. “And he’s all ours.” 

Lucifer groaned and shifted, sighing contently. 

The Winchesters watched the archangel before Sam looked at his older brother with a wicked smile. “You know what I’ve suddenly got the urge to do?” 

“What’s that, Sam?” Dean asked, looking at his younger brother. 

Sam’s grin was dark and predatory. “Well, I have the urge to bury my dick into one of his wings and fuck it until I cum in the feathers.” 

Both Dean and Lucifer groaned at that. “Y’know,” Dean said, “that is an  _ excellent  _ idea, Sammy. Don’t you agree, angel?” 

Lucifer whined and nodded, shifting needily in his bonds. 

Dean cupped Sam’s face in both of his and kissed him deeply. “You have the best ideas, Sam,” he moaned. 

“I try,” Sam sighed, nipping Dean’s lip. “You take one wing, I take the other?” 

“Sure thing,” Dean said. “But how should we make Luce cum after that, then?” 

Sam chuckled as he made his way over to Lucifer’s right wing. “You’re assuming that he won’t cum from this.” 

“You’re right, what am I thinking?” Dean laughed as he took up his place on Lucifer’s left, already stroking his cock. 

“You’re not, not with your dick in your hand,” Sam snorted. He ran a hand over Lucifer’s wing, feeling the soft feathers underneath his fingertips. “How are you feeling, angel?” he asked gently. They had been playing fairly hard all day, and he was just checking in. 

“Good,” Lucifer sighed. “Real good.” He turned his head to look up at Sam, bright blue eyes wide open and hazy.

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s exposed temple. “Such a good angel for us,” he praised, delighting in the soft blush that painted his submissive’s face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Dean said cheekily. 

Sam threw a bitch face at Dean. “I wasn’t asking you, I know that  _ you’re  _ ready,” He said. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer sighed. “‘M ready.” 

“Good,” Dean smiled. “Ready, Sammy?” 

“Always,” Sam replied. Gently, he rested his cock on Lucifer’s wing. It was so soft and warm, and Sam felt the feathers rustle around him, covering his cock. From the groan that Dean gave as Sam gave one to match, Lucifer had done the same to him. 

Sam began to slowly rock into Lucifer’s wing, letting the feathers caress his cock. Dean went a little bit quicker, and from the whimpers and moans that Lucifer was giving as they fucked his wings, he was enjoying the dissonance between the two brothers.

“He sounds wrecked, and all we’re doing is fucking his wings,” Dean moaned. “This feels fuckin’  _ awesome _ .” 

“It does,” Sam groaned as he continued to rock his hips into Lucifer’s feathers. Getting an idea, he leaned down and searched through the disheveled mess he’s made of Lucifer’s wing for something. Finding a raised bump on one of the bones of the wing, he began to gently rub it. 

Lucifer wailed at that point and squirmed needily. 

“What are you doing, Sammy?” Dean asked roughly. 

Sam chuckled darkly and pulled his fingers away to show his brother. His fingers were glistening in the low light of the room. “Found his oil gland,” he explained huskily, even more turned on by Lucifer’s reaction.

“Well, no wonder he’s squirmin’ like a fish on a hook,” Dean chuckled. He reached into the wing that he had been fucking and began searching out the nub for himself. 

Sam found the nub on his side and began rubbing it again as he fucked the wing harder, groaning as Lucifer let loose with his sounds of pleasure, attempting to rut against the bed. Dean found his within short order and together, the Winchesters massaged the oil glands of Lucifer’s wings as they fucked them. 

And if they fucked them more than once that night, well… that was their business, and Lucifer loved it. Loved it because he knew that the brothers he fell in love with would gently clean his wings free of their release and groom him while whispering soft praises to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
